User blog:FargoneSeven/New RP Stuff Suggestions
As this is a "new" wiki, we have every chance to make it better and more effecient than its predecessor. I say we take this chance while we have it and run. That does mean a lot of changes, but hey, I'm sure we can manage. TLDR If you're not going to read the whole thing, you shouldn't be on this wiki. Pay attention, as this is important. Production System: I'm proposing a new system here to supercede our current "lets just say this many per day" system. In order to keep things relatively simple, a lot of this will be dumbed down so we don't have to write a book every time we build a ship. At the same time though the system will be fairly in depth. Resources ® These are collected from mines and are turned into different materials at Factories. *Generate at a set amount every hour, depending on the mine. Structural Components (SC) These make up the bulk of the ship. They are cheap and quick to make, but are often required in large numbers. *Cost: 10R (example, suspect to change) Weapon Components (WC) Every weapon system you research or design will cost a certain amount of WC. WC would take more time and R to produce than SC. Fairly simple systems would be cheap, say, 1WC for an RFG. More advanced stuff would cost more (say, 250WC for the 46cm tripple). Costs would depend on the complexity of the system in question. *Cost: 100R (example, suspect to change) Tech Components (TC) T would be the most expensive and time consuming component to produce. They would also be the most valuable as they often comprise the most important parts of a vessel, like the FCS or Guidance System. *Cost: 1000R (example, suspect to change) Here's an example of what production of a frigate could look like: Faction X Component Bank Frigate FF101 Component Costs: To build the desired Frigate, Faction X needs 75,000 more SC, 300 more WC, and 60 more TC. The total required Resources to do so is 1,090,000. While they are able to start producing components, in order for them to be able to start putting their ship together their mines will have to do a bit more digging. Once all of the components are built, they are magically transported to a shipyard, where a construction timer starts. The length of this timer is dictated by the number of each component in the vessels. After the timer expires, their ship is built and waits at the shipyard for instruction. *To streamline the process once its established (say you want to build 20 of a vessel) you could break down the components into their base R cost, add all the timers together, and start production once the required R quota is met. *If you didn't want to build any vessels at a point in time, you could still continue to produce and stockpile components as you get R and use them later, saving time later on (versus stocpiling R and refining it later) With this system, a few things happen: #Large and/or technologically advanced vessels become more valuable and harder to obtain as the take more resources and time to produce #Ship production becomes a science instead of guesswork #More thought goes into what people make. Things we need to work on: *Preventing mine spam *Figuring out a baseline for part costs (a tech tree with costs would work well) *Deciding on appropriate costs for the different components * Structures These will be built and placed on the map. Factories These produce non naval assets (artillery, tanks, aircraft) and Components (SC, WC, TC). Super Factories These function like Factories however they also produce R and if they are in proximity to water, act as shipyards. Mines These produce Resources. Will need balancing, so that people don't just spam them everywhere and have huge R production off the bat. Airbases These store, launch, and refule aircraft. Could also provide economic boosts. Shipyards These produce ships. Start with two berths, allowing two vessels to be constructed simultaneously, regardless of the size. Can be upgraded to have more berths. Cities These house a nations population, and could possibly generate wealth based off of their size, if we decide to implement that. They could also privide buffs to production and other things. Research Centers Each one of these would increase research speed by a certain percent. Map Markers All units and buildings have their own unique (although minamalistic) map marker, to visualize their location. Buildings Building markers are slightly larger and more intracate than unit markers. The following buildings need markers: *Cities *Factories *Super Factories *Mines *Airbases *Research Centers *Headquarter Buildings *Fortifications Units These are small, fairly simple markers to identify units or groups of units. The following units need markers: *Armored Vehicles *Infantry *Aircraft *Patrol Vessels *Frigates *Destroyers *Cruisers *Battle Ships *Carriers *Flying Vessels (?) *Transport Craft Research Tree We need a comprehensive tech tree to base our research off of. Obviously in RP a bit of creative licence will be allowed regarding following the tree, but research projects would still need to abide by them to a point. The more technologically advanced the product, the higher its TC cost to manufacture. Map Edits & Plans I would like to use a program called Roll20 to map out our planet. Roll20 is an online tabletop. You can upload maps, create tokens, give them attributes, and make them move around. I already have a scale version of real life earth uploaded and live on one such tabletop, however I neither have any tokens drawn up or any fictional islands included. While adding a few small islands to the pacific or atlantic would be quite doable, Please, let us try to stick to IRL earth. Proposed map we should use: http://www.vectortemplates.com/raster/maps-world-map-02.png Ship Class Deffinitions Another thing I think we need is a set-in-stone deffinition of what classifies a ship as such. As you saw in the BSCN wiki, my corvette is a Cruiser to some, and my BB a frigate to others. A table somewhere would be quite helpful. http://www.vectortemplates.com/raster/maps-world-map-02.png Category:Blog posts